magical mafia
by MamaOgre
Summary: Harrison Potter commonly known as Harry re-enters the Wizarding world with a cause and a dream. To aid those who need help and to live with a family at his back...that family doesn't have to be considered lawful or biological to be his.
1. Chapter 1

THE MAGICAL MAFIA

AUTHORS NOTE: this is an alternative universe type story with the dates all set 10 years later

CHAPTER ONE:

July 18th 2001

It was looking to be a nice day in in Little whinging as the sun rose gently into the sky, the streets weren't fully empty however especially in privet drive as one or two men were already on the way to work and the postman had walked up bringing with him a large bag of post. He pulled a mall bundle of letters and posted it through the letter box of Number Four. The clink of the letterbox reached the residents who were currently in the kitchen enjoying breakfast. Mr Vernon Dursley the man of the house sat at the table reading the newspaper as he waited his breakfast and his morning cup of coffee, he was a fat man with an impressive moustache and greying brown hair. Mrs Petunia Dursley Nee Evens stood by the kettle making coffee for both herself and Vernon, she was a thin blonde woman with too much neck. Their son Dudley sat opposite Vernon munching his second plate of breakfast, He was a clone of Vernon weight and all but he had his mothers colouring. There was a fourth member of the family as it were although he was merely tolerated at best. His name was Harry Potter, he was small dark haired and wearing glasses which hid his green eyes.

"Get the mail Dudley" Uncle Vernon grunted from behind his paper earning a glare from his beloved son and heir.

"Make Harry get it" Dudley moaned around his food as Harry settled a plate of food for Vernon to eat

"Boy get the mail" Vernon barked slapping Harry on the back with the newspaper before returning to read it. Dudley chuckled at the hit.

"Yes uncle Vernon" Harry replied containing his wince as best as he could as he left the kitchen and walked to the front door where a pile of letters sat on the matt.

Harry sorted through them quickly sliding the junk mail to the bottom of the pile. So the Dursleys had two bank statements, a post card from Aunt Petunias friend Yvonne, a postcard from Aunt Marge and a few other official looking letter Harry was unsure about. The last letter was for Harry and it's specificness of the address scared him.

_Mr Harrison Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_No 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Harrison was part of Harry's full name of Harrison James Potter...No-one in little whinging bar Aunt Petunia knew that. He knew instantly his aunt wouldn't write this letter. Not without some risk from Vernon.

"What's wrong boy looking for letter bombs?" Vernon called out form the kitchen before chuckling at his non existent joke.

Harry slid the letter into his trousers and walked into the kitchen as if noting had happened

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry replied giving the man the letters "Merely making sure the junk mail was thoroughly sorted to the bottom for you"

Vernon nodded his approval and rifled through the letters. Harry earned a nod from his Aunt and not half an hour later was running out the back gate having cleared the table and done the washing up beside his Aunt. The strange letter shaped bulge in Harry's trousers was never questioned and Harry thanked his magical luck for that.

Ever since he was six years old Harry was able to do things not many other kids could do, he called it his magical luck. He could heal most of his injuries, was able to swipe pocket-able items such as fruit, soda cans and money, Every white and vague lie he told was believed at face value, he was even able to forge signatures and blur his report cards so the Dursleys weren't suspect of his intelligence, the teachers didn't care at the last one really. St Agnes primary school was overcrowded and surprisingly underfunded despite being in a profitable town such as Little Whinging. The only other kid who could match him in skills was his best friend Maggie Blacksmith who lived at Number Twelve, Privet Drive for as long as he lived at Number Four.

Apart Maggie and Harry were merely intelligent children with unusual skills together they were a force to be reckoned with. Whilst other students struggled to look past Dudley's bullying ways the pair used it to their advantage, by creating an unusual presence of those who would give you what you want for a price. More often or not they were approached to give out copies of homework, retrieve copies of test keys or to run interference with Dudley and his gang. Often pocket money and back up for lies were the price students paid. However a few owed a favour or two. These usually cultivated these favours in the buying of equipment such as pens notebooks and book bags as well as items of clothing mainly for Harry.

Harry was running so quickly he couldn't stop himself as he collided with is best friend Maggie outside the back gate of Number Twelve. Margery Blacksmith known commonly as Maggie or Mags depending on person and mood was an almost eleven year old girl from Harry's school. The pair had been best friends since first year and the pair refused to be separated for long periods of time, Uncle Vernon and Mr Blacksmith had tried to keep them apart and not even Dudley could scare her off. Maggie had piercing blue eyes and long almost white-blonde hair If harry hadn't met her mother Marion and aunts Julie Hubble and Alison Lewis that one time then Harry would have assumed she was related to Aunt Petunia in some way. Harry helped Maggie to her feet and the two ran down the ally way and ducking into the shed of the abandoned house on Violet drive.

"Did you get your letter?" Maggie asked after a few moments of breathing hard she sounded a little panicked Harry held it up and let her read it

_Mr Harrison Potter_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_No 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

Harry saw Maggie's face turn pale as she handed up the letter addressed to her over. His stomach flipped as he saw how her address was labelled.

_Margery Blacksmith_

_The dungeon_

_No 12 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Maggie's bedroom had once been part of Number Twelve's basement and had ended up being labelled as the dungeon by her stepfather John Blacksmith during one of his rage periods.

"It was lucky I'd gotten the post today I'm not sure my parents could have..." Maggie said Harry nodded Maggie's parents weren't the best people to deal with both of them were prone to arguments and fighting, Maggie had been verbally abused by both parents throughout their childhood and it seamed today was one of those days she was best out the way.

"OK best open them and read them" Harry said his worried voice filling the quiet room "Then we discuss if we really want to go alright, on three one, two, three"

They opened the parchment envelopes at the same time and pulled out the sheets of parchment. Harry took a deep breath, unfolded them and began to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter. _ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a __list __of all the necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on __1__st__ September__. We await your owl by no later than __31__st__ July__._ _Yours sincerely,__Minerva McGonagall,_ _Deputy Headmistress. __UNIFORM_ _First-year students will require:_ _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__hide or similar)_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_ _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ _The Standard Book Of Spells __(Grade 1)_ _by __Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic_ _by __Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by __Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by __Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by __Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by __Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by __Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by __Quentin Trimble_ _OTHER EQUIPMENT_ _1 __wand_ _1 Cauldron__(pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 __telescope_ _1 set __brass scales_ _Students may also bring, if they desire, An Owl, A Cat or A Toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Harry looked up from reading the pieces of parchment to see Maggie frowning at hers as she re-read it.

"Well, do you reckon we should go?" He asked sheepishly "Or shall we do what Jordan suggests and head for Ilvermourney?"

Maggie raised her head to stare at him a range of looks glazed over her face as she did so before determination settled in her eyes. Mention of Maggie's cousin Jordan often listed this response.

"Even if we decide which school we still need to leave Privet Drive for good" Maggie replied "I for one am not living here past the first of August"

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

July 25th 2001 11:55pm

Harry sat on the tiny mattress waiting patiently as the tiny alarm clock slowly ticked towards midnight. His relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had gone to bed upstairs not two hours ago the confirmation that they were asleep was three distinct sets of snoring. Harry shifted his weight as he sat but remained perfectly silent and patient...there was an executed plan in the works and Harry would have it go off without a hitch. To the outside world Harry was a rather small, thin looking boy with emerald green eyes and a mop of unruly black hair who would never consider running away. The Dursleys who were loud brash and bemoaned the values of being a perfectly normal family. No-one saw the emotional and occasional abuse Vernon dished out to the whole family. Harry took a deep breath and looked to the clock...five to twelve...he had five minutes before he could leave the cupboard.

Harry used the time to slide on a black hooded jumper, and black socks before securing two rather large black bags, one was a suitcase and was already full and the other a camping bag for lack of a better word only a third to a half full. How he'd gotten away with storing them in the cupboard and managing to collect everything in the house that was his Harry wasn't sure, but he thanked his magical luck anyway. The half plan that Harry and Maggie had for years only needed a week since they called in as many of the remaining favours as they could, with all the other children providing them with an item that would help in the long run.

Harry looked towards the clock and grinned as the hands hit twelve. He shifted to his knees as he magically reached out and unlatched the cupboard latch. Harry's magic despite what he could do was still growing and as such Harry couldn't do big things like levitate chairs or explode things, but he had finessed control over doing several small things that made his life better as well as the ability to unlock doors without keys and make things look like they'd been untouched for months. Harry climbed out of the cupboard under the stairs and stretched. Sitting in a small cramped cupboard definitely strained the joints. Placing the full bag by the back door to the garden Harry took the partially full bag to the kitchen and filled most of it with the recently bought junk food Dudley loved eating, just enough where it wasn't noticed straight away.

After listening to his relatives snoring for a moment Harry walked on silent feet over to the alcohol cabinet that Vernon was so proud of and opened the bottom compartment where he kept a safe. The safe was a small one and rather plain, Vernon kept several important work documents in there as well as a decent stack of bills for "Emergencies", harry knew better however. The important work documents were blackmail on several of Vernon's collogues and the money was part of an elaborate embezzling and blackmailing scheme Vernon had going. Harry wasn't there for the documents but he already had photographic copies of what they were. What harry wanted was the money, taking several food zip lock bags harry stuffed every last note into them and hid them in the second bag. Closing it when he was done.

Harry closed the safe and compartment door making sure it looked untouched at first and second glances. Harry placed the second bag by the back door and tiptoed back to the cupboard under the stairs where he pulled out a pair of black trainers. Harry slid them on before making the bed perfectly tidy with a had written letter placed squarely in the middle of it. Harry gently closed the cupboard door and locked it again. Had to make it look like he hadn't left after all. Harry went to the back door and opened it as quietly as he could. Harry took one of the bags straight to the back gate and hid it behind the bush didn't want to get caught this early in his escape after all. Harry returned to the other bag and shouldered it, he took one last look around the house that had been his hell for almost nine years then stepped out closing the door behind him. The lock clicking shut as he did so.

Harry had reached the back gate and opened it when he heard the phone go off from inside the house. Harry glanced over the backs of Number two and number six before throwing his suitcase and the bag through the gate and locking it behind him. Whist he hadn't seen anyone at the windows he wasn't taking any chances that someone had seen him and was snitching. Harry ran down the ally way and towards freedom unaware that the phone call was from a hospital across the country where Margery Dursley had been housed due to breaking her legs tripping over several dogs. Vernon in the haste of upping his family go go help, had forgotten all about his nephew supposedly being in the cupboard under the stairs. The family wouldn't return to privet drive until a week later...and by then they would have a nasty shock and Harry was long gone.

Harry collided with Maggie outside the back gate of Number Twelve. Maggie remained on her feet this time as Harry grabbed a hold of her shoulder then clasped a hand over her mouth when she went to speak. She relaxed when she saw it was Harry.

"The Dursleys phone went off" Harry whispered in her ear "we need to move now and quickly"

Maggie sensing Harry's' panic nodded and grabbed her own bags, leaving the back gate to number twelve unlocked and partially open in their haste. The pair of them took to the alleyways of Little Whinging towards the train station, the last train of the night was at twelve forty-five and they had ten minutes to reach it before the train left and the station closed until tomorrow. The pair made it in record time and jumped on the train just before it closed its doors

"That was close" Maggie huffed breathlessly "Thank god for the stations side gate"

Harry nodded in agreement the station staff often locked the main station for the last two trains of the night and used the side gate to let people in and out, the station at this time was poorly manned and as such ticket jumpers took advantage. Maggie however had swiped her parents travel cards which were due to run out two days after the pair would use them.

"All we can hope for now is no-one recognised us, the cameras are glitchy and Jordan should be there waiting for us at London Victoria" Harry said his own breathing a little ragged as he pulled out two soda cans and offered one "I'm glad I no longer have to call that hellhole home, Drink?"

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

July 25th 2001 01:00am

In the wilds of Scotland in an office behind the walls of a impressive castle hiding behind numerous wards and spells sat several silvery trinkets and doodads. The castle was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the office was that of the headmaster belonging to one Albus Dumbledore. Said Albus Dumbledore was not there for he was abroad serving his position as British ambassador for the ICW. If he was he would have seen said silvery trinkets and doodads spark and smoke as if on cue before the smoke cleared and stopping use all together. If he did...He would realise that all of his plans for one Harrison James Potter, Duke Fitzroy were heading quickly down the drain. It would take several days after he returned to realise something in his small viewpoint was very very wrong.

# # # # END OF CHAPTER ONE# # # # END OF CHAPTER ONE# # # #

Thank you for reading chapter one of The Hufflepuff Mafia

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

THE HUFFLEPUFF MAFIA

CHAPTER TWO

July 30th 2001 Charring Cross road, London, England.

Harry thanked whatever God Pantheon was watching over them as the pair exited the underground station as close to the leaky cauldron as they could. For the past few days they'd spent time at a cheep hotel and had dumped a thousand pounds each into their hidden bank accounts before deciding to head to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. After all they needed to send off their acceptance letters and hopefully send off a letter to Maggie's Cousin Jordan to get some form of adult on their side, Harry still wasn't sure if what Jordan told them about the wizarding world was true... even with receiving the letters. Shifting the bag on his back Harry took a deep breath of fresh air. The underground was useful but definitely a bit too stuffy. Crossing the road Harry and Maggie followed the directions Jordan had given them so long ago. It didn't take long before the pair were standing on the road opposite the magical tavern which had a bookstore on one side and a music shop on the other.

"How long do you reckon it's been there?" Maggie asked with a tilt of her head as she looked from shop to tavern

"Don't really Know Mags" Harry replied frowning slightly at how people just walked passed it "I'm wondering how people don't see it?"

"Do you think we can get everything after getting money?" Maggie asked with a tilt of her head as she looked around, Jordan had messaged them that morning stating he'd booked a meeting at Gringotts with a specific banker called Radagast and it was best they got there on time.

"A good chance" Harry replied smirking "After all we'll have until September first to get supplies for school we can always do multiple trips"

"We should go in"Maggie said nervously looking around

"Yes...we should go now otherwise we'll be late" Harry said pulling on his jacket nervously "I doubt the goblins appreciate lateness"

"I quite agree" Maggie chuckled after a moment "Let's go"

The pair crossed the road and entered the Pub. They weren't surprised to see that the leaky Cauldron was a gloomy looking place inside as it was outside and that it wouldn't be misplaced in the middle ages. The two of them walked up to the bar where a bald headed man stood drying a pewter mug

"Excuse me are you Mr Tom Barliman?" Harry asked after clearing his throat nervously

"Aye that be me" Tom replied grinning a toothless grin as he eyed them "Needing to get through the barrier out back huh?"

"Yes sir" came Harry's polite answer "Could you help us open the barrier please?"

" Of course Muggleborns are yer?" Tom asked as he set down the mug he was holding and came around the bar

"Muggle raised sir" Maggie replied "My cousins ran ahead and left us behind"

Tom nodded, they could tell he wasn't listening as he led them out back and after pulling out his wand tapped on a few bricks on the back wall opened the gate.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat as Diagon Alley opened up before them it was a scene of colour and wonder. Maggie grasped his hand and squeezed it, Harry squeezed back he knew instantly she was overwhelmed by the sight.

"Thank you for opening the gate Mr Tom" Harry said giving Maggie a moment more to compose her self

"You're welcome young man" Tom said eyeing Harry's forehead with a strange look before eyeing their camping bags on their back "If you're in need of a room come talk with me after your done"

"Thank you Mr Tom" Maggie said in a strained tone "we'll consider it"

Tom nodded at them before disappearing back into the leaky cauldron. Both Harry and Maggie took a deep breath and entered Diagon alley.

Diagon Alley was a plethora of sights, sounds and smells from Florien Fortescues ice cream parlour to the dingy looking apothecary a few doors down...no wonder Maggie was feeling a little overwhelmed. The best building was the large white marble building at the end with a Gringotts sign mounted above the door. People scurried around them as the pair walked down the alley towards the building. It didn't take them long to reach Gringotts and walk up the steps and into the building. Inside was just as if not more impressive than the outside of the building. Harry could see it looked like the very posh banks in London's financial district with several Goblins sitting at high desks lining the walls and dealing with customers. Harry followed Maggie to the smallest line nearest to them and waited as patiently as they could. It didn't take long for the three people ahead of them to be served and for them to be called forwards.

"Name and Business" the goblin said scribbling something down on the book before him, Maggie and Harry shared a look.

"Harrison Potter and Margery Blacksmith" Harry said politely in a clear voice as the goblin looked up

"Vault and money inquiry" Maggie added quickly as the Goblin stared at the both of them for a few moments.

"Vault Banker Radagast will be of more use to you please give me a moment" The goblin said before summoning another Goblin and exchanging words with him "Is there anything else that you require Mr Potter?"

"No Teller Ripshaw sir" Harry replied honestly spying the goblins name on the tables nameplate, the goblin teller nodded and sent the other goblin off.

"If you and Miss Blacksmith would like to wait over there for a moment Mr Potter" Ripshaw said politely gesturing to a set of seats "Griphook will collect you when Banker Radagast is ready"

"Thank you Teller Ripshaw I hope your days business goes well" Harry replied before following Maggie over to the required chairs.

Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there since neither of them had brought a watch. But by the time Griphook reappeared Harry and Maggie were raring to go.

"Please follow me Mr Potter, Miss Blacksmith Banker Radagast is ready for you" he said politely with a slight bow

Harry and Maggie brightened as they grabbed their bags and shouldered them as they followed after the goblin. Griphook led them through the warren of tunnels passing doors plated with Family names of Abbot, Dumbledore, Peverell and Zabini. There was even an Evans, Hubble, a black and a smith. After a while names started repeating and Harry felt his anger rise. Why couldn't Griphook just take them to Banker Radagast. Not a moment later Griphook stopped by the door name plated with Potter, he knocked on the door and only opened it when someone called out "Enter".

"A Mr Harrison Potter and A Miss Margery Blacksmith to see you Banker Radagast" Griphook said loudly insuring the pair went into the room ahead of him.

The room was surprisingly light and airy thanks to the two windows that overlooked Diagon Alley. Harry realised the were in the room above the Gringotts entrance. One wall had floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books and parchment rolls, sitting at an ornately carved desk was another goblin Harry assumed was Banker Radagast.

"Thank you Griphook you can go" Radagast ordered

"Thank you for your time Mr Griphook" Harry said as the goblin closed the door, he was sure a flash of surprise was on the goblins face.

"Please take a seat Mr Potter, Miss Blacksmith" Radagast said gesturing tot he two chairs opposite him "and let us get a few things sorted shall we"

Harry and Maggie sat down as they were ordered, Radagast then pulled out four strange looking quills, two ornately carved bowls, two sharp looking knives and a large stack of parchment.

"So you've asked about vaults and money then?" Radagast asked with a tilt of his head

"Yes sir" Harry answered after a shared look"we received our Hogwarts letters last week and we wanted to know if we had any vaults from family or if we needed to set one up"

"That is a wise course of action Mr Potter" Radagast mused allowed "I recommend sending your letters by noon tomorrow latest at the owl posting office next door and Since you have asked for both of you to be tested I must ask both of you to cut open your palms and allow your blood to fill these bowls, then I'll have these quills write out both your Heritage and lineages as well as marking your health for the past eleven years if that's alright with you two"

"Yes Banker Radagast " Harry and Maggie said at once, right now they were sure they wouldn't get very far even if they could get out of Gringotts.

"OK then" Radagast said handing over the knives

Harry and Maggie looked at each other then sliced open their palms and held them over the bowls. Blood welled up and streamed into the bowls. It took two minutes for both bowls to fill and when Radagast healed their cuts with a wave of his hand both children were rather light-headed.

"Here eat this and drink these" Radagast said handing over some apples, two cups of orange liquid and two small vials of red liquid.

Harry and Maggie did as they were told and downed the foul tasting red liquid before drinking the orange liquid and munching the apples. Radagast placed two quills into the bowl before Harry. Both of them made a face at the orange liquid...it tasted rather weird.

"I'm sorry Banker Radagast" Maggie said after a moment setting the orange liquid down "But both of them taste terrible, what are they?"

"Blood Replenishment potion and Pumpkin juice Miss blacksmith" Radagast said placing the secondary set of quills into the bowl in front of Maggie. "Its usually popular amongst wizarding children"

"We're not like most wizarding children"Maggie replied in an instant "I'm sorry Banker Radagast but I cant drink any more"

"Neither can i" Harry added setting the cup on the table in front of him, Radagast nodded and vanished the cups.

Harry and Maggie watched munching the apples as their blood seeped into the quills and Radagast separated the pile of parchment into four. The goblin then took each quill and set them on each pile. The moment the nibs touched the parchment each quill started writing with two piles reciting lineages and heritages and the other drawing out a body shape and recording every illness and injury they ever had in the past eleven years. Radagast squeaked as he read several points of parchment and called for Griphook to return.

"Is something wrong Banker Radagast?" Maggie asked tilting her head looking over the parchment and trying to read upside down.

"Griphook summon both the Bankers for Evans, Black, Peverell and Hubble and Summon trainee Jordan Lewis he needs to be here." Radagast ordered as Griphook came in the goblin left instantly "My apologies my lord and lady for our oversight"

"Lord and Lady?" Harry questioned as Maggie dropped her apple in surprise

"More specifically Duke and Duchess" Radagast replied shakily "Mr Potter you are Lord Potter Peverell Evens FitzGeoffry the seventeenth Duke FitzGeoffry and Miss Blacksmith you are Lady Black the Heiress Hubble and the twentieth Duchess Du Barrie"

It didn't take long for Griphook to reappear with the four bankers and Jordan Lewis. Jordan was Maggie's cousin through their mothers and like Maggie was blonde haired and blue eyed. Both Harry and Maggie were broken out of their shock as Jordan cried out.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

July 31st 2001 11:00am Headmasters office, Hogwarts, Scotland.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced his office, he'd returned from the ICW to an office that felt different. He'd turned over most of his office looking for the problem and found nothing out of place but something was still wrong. Minerva and Pomona chalked it up to Albus returning form the ICW to a relatively empty school where only the teachers were around. Albus ran his hand over his face and glanced at the small trinkets he had tied to Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. A sliver of horror settled over him as he turned back to the trinkets. Out of the twenty or so items only two were still running. The ones tied to Harry's health and mood, and they seamed to be running better than ever.

"Tippy" Dumbledore called out heading over to his fireplace and grabbing hold of the floo powder jar from the mantle as a small female house elf dressed in Hogwarts cloth appeared beside him.

"Yes Headsmaster" Tippy asked with a tilt of her head looking up at him with wide grey eyes

"Could you please inform Professor McGonagall I will be away from the castle until later this evening" Albus asked kindly kneeling to be almost level with the elf

"Of course Headsmaster" Tippy replied with a bright smile "Tippy will do so"

"Thank you Tippy" Dumbledore said with a kindly smile in return "and pass onto the other elves that their work on breakfast this morning was particularly good"

"Oh yes Headsmaster" Tippy answered bouncing on her feet "Astor will be pretty happy with that"

"Very well then off you go" Dumbledore replied "I'm sure Astor will need your help soon enough"

Tippy nodded and vanished, Dumbledore pulled out a small handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire then called out Arabella Figg and stuck his head in. The headmaster waited a moment as he reoriented himself in the fire then called out

"Arabella?"

An old looking woman appeared from the hallway dressed in a house coat and carrying two rather full bags.

"Oh Albus" she squeaked in surprise dropping one of the the bags, which was full of cat food "are you alright?"

"That I am Arabella may I step through please?" Dumbledore asked

"Ye...Yes of course" Arabella replied distractedly picking up the dropped cat food Albus took no time at all and stepped through not a moment later.

"Are you here to talk to young Harry?" Arabella asked "He should have gotten his letter and responded by now"

"That I am" Albus lied he didn't know if the boy had responded at all "Since he'd muggle raised I said I would come and take him to Diagon Alley"

"Oh you are a kind soul Albus" Arabella replied with a smile "Young Harry and the Dursleys have just gotten back from Devon...attending Vernon's sister or something or other It would be the best time to do so"

Dumbledore nodded and thanked Arabella for letting him through. Changing his clothes for a nice but dated suit Albus left Arabella's cat smelling residence and headed down the road towards number four. Reaching the house Dumbledore saw the police car parked outside and frowned _'What in the seven hells was going on' _walking up the pathway to the door Dumbledore knocked on it and waited patiently. A policeman opened the door surprising both of them.

"I'm sorry" Dumbledore said "I might have the wrong residence I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Dursley"

"I'm P.C. Collins and This is the Dursley residence sir my apologies but we were making a few enquiries" The policeman replied "may I ask why you are here"

"I here to enquire about a school position fro one of the young boys who live here along with the Dursleys" Albus replied it was the truth to a degree so he ran with it.

"Give me one moment" P.C. Collins asked before turning back into the house "Mrs Dursley you have a visitor"

Petunia appeared in the hallway and stopped in her tracks pale at the sight of the aged head master

"Hello again Petunia It's been a long time" Dumbledore said before Petunias eyes rolled back and she passed out.

It was several hours later when Dumbledore stumbled through his fireplace haggardly exhausted, both the Dursleys and the Blacksmiths who'd the Dursleys eventually pointed him to had no idea where the blasted boy was, or where his accomplice Morgan, Maggie something or other was either. The Police had stalled the questions until they left and Dumbledore promised if both Harry and Maggie appeared at his school they would be told. The girl was not worth his time and if he found them together he'd return the girl to her father...the plans he had were rather ...understandable. Albus collapsed in his chair, legimency on four veriterserumed adults for several hours and a vast array of complex spells could take it out of anyone. He called out for Tippy the house elf from that morning and rubbed his eyes again.

"Good evening Headsmaster" Tippy said with a slight bow "What may Tippy do?"

"Could you please inform Professor McGonagoll I've returned and could you please run up a tea service with some biscuits if you have time"

"Yes Headsmaster of course" Tippy replied before vanishing with a click of her fingers.

It didn't take long for the tea service to appear with two cups instead of one and for the warning spell to go off. Minerva was waiting for him no doubt. Dumbledore allowed her up and waited patiently for her distinct knock on the door

"Come in Minerva" he called out pouring the tea into the waiting cups "Tea?"

"Oh yes please. Guess what Headmaster good news, happy days indeed" Minerva called out happily as she entered holding two envelopes "He's responded, He's coming"

"Who is coming Minerva?" Albus asked tiredly his mind still on his missing weapon...no the missing boy-who-lived as Minerva handed over a surprisingly well written response.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts" was all Minerva said before Albus brightened up happily.

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

September 1st 1991 10:45am Platform 9 3/4's

Noisy and crowded...That was how Platform nine and three quarters was to Harry as he passed through the barrier from Kings Cross station. Several students had already arrived with their parents and more were arriving. Jordan and Maggie joined him before the three of them strode importantly towards the end of the train. People parted to let them through and Harry was sure many of them recognised him as they passed, older students called out greetings to Jordan having known who he was from the year previously. Entering the last train compartment Jordan set two shrunken trunks on the racks and resized them before turning back to the pair of them.

Jordan Lewis seemed to have aged a few years in the month and a half he'd been their temporary guardian. The punk rock look he'd held as a trainee curse breaker had twisted itself somewhat into the beginnings of casual gothism. Jordan eyed both Harry and Maggie for a moment, both had gained a healthy amount of weight from their time under the goblin healers even grown a few inches. The pair of them were dressed in the basic school uniform required under the robes with Maggie braiding her hair into pigtails He had a hard task for the next two months, securing full guardianship from The Dursleys and his...relatives, the damage they'd done was ludicrous. Jordan sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"It's gonna be weird without you two you know" He said croakily "I'll be sending an owl every week with all the updates for you so I expect a letter from both of you in reply ok"

"Do you want two letters or one combined one?" Harry asked nervously he'd gotten used to having an adult around who actually gave a damn and now he was going away it felt a little weird

"What ever you two feel like" Jordan replied with a wet chuckle "Remember if you feel anxiety attacks coming on head to Madam Promfrey she'll help you alright"

The pair nodded Maggie still hadn't said anything but wiped away the tears in her eyes Jordan sighed again and pulled both of them in for a hug.

"We'll get them for what they did" Jordan murmured into their heads "I promise"

"Mr Lewis" came a primly proper voice from outside breaking the spell over the room and separating the three.

The three of them composed themselves and left the train to find Madam Longbottom standing there with her grandson Neville. During one of the visits back to Diagon Alley after their chaotic first meeting with Radagast, Maggie and Harry had bumped into Neville accidentally breaking the wand he was carrying. After being screeched at by Neville's grandmother for being destructive, Maggie and Harry handed Neville several Galleons and after apologising several times told him to use the money and get a new wand from Ollivanders.

"Madam Longbottom how good to see you again" Jordan purred laying a kiss on her offered hand like the gentleman he was before offering a hand to Neville "Young Mr Longbottom"

"You can...You can call me Neville Mr Lewis...Sir" Neville sputtered slightly Jordan smiled

"Its Jordan you you my young friend" Jordan replied letting Neville off "Mr Lewis sir is my old man believe me, Harry Mags say hello to Neville and his grandmother"

"Hello Neville" Maggie and Harry chorused bowing slightly to the pair of them "Lady Longbottom"

"Good Morning" Madam Longbottom said primly still looking like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"How about you two help Neville with is trunk yes whilst madam Longbottom and I have a quick chat" Jordan said an eyebrow raised the pair nodded and with Neville's help grabbed his trunk and lifted it onto the train.

"So how did it go after you left us at Diagon Alley?" Maggie asked as the trunk was lifted onto the rack and settled with the other two quickly.

"Oh Gran was absolutely furious" Neville replied eyeing the open doors furiously "Kept going on about how I should be using my dads wand, ended up spending a good chunk of my time in the greenhouses or ordering some of the things you guys suggested...Uncle Algie corrected her in the end though I think he just wanted her to shut up"

"Your Gran has very weird views Neville" Harry said with a snort "She's totally entitled to them but their still weird"

Neville grinned briefly before going back out to the platform to say goodbye Harry and Maggie followed him out and turned to Jordan when they did. A family of red-heads appeared at the gate rushing rather quickly with the mother looking rather haggard and annoyed.

"OK you two you know the rules" Jordan said "Nothing too wacky, No starting fights but if you do end up in one end it, be polite to other children and don't do what I wouldn't do"

"Isn't that don't do what you would do?" Maggie asked the smile on her lips a little snarky earning a chuckle from both of them. Maggie ignored the strange look from madam Longbottom as best she could.

"One final thing message me which house your in and I'll send the head of house a message about your attacks" Jordan said "Then that way if it happens in your dorms they'll know ok"

"It's time to go" Madam Longbottom said primly cutting off the conversation and pointing to the clock which showed the clock hands striking Eleven am

The whistle blew indicating it was time to go Jordan hugged them both and hurried them onto the train along with Neville, a chorus of goodbyes and be goods echoed around them as they did so, the door closed behind them.

"I'll see you two at Christmas" Jordan called out as the train pulled away, the three stared out of it and watched both Jordan and Madam Longbottom as the train pulled out of the station. A red-headed girl ran alongside the station until she ran out of platform, They didn't move into the carriage until they were out of sight of the platform entirely.

"So" Harry began as the three of them sat down on the seats "Which house do you think you'll be?"

# # # # END OF CHAPTER TWO# # # # END OF CHAPTER TWO# # # #

Thank you for reading chapter two of The Hufflepuff Mafia

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

THE MAGICAL MAFIA

CHAPTER THREE

September 1st 2001 Hogwarts Great Hall

Albus to many names for his own good Dumbledore took his seat at the teachers table in the great hall unsure of what will happen at the sorting. Whilst the reply from Potter had come in on a Gringotts owl about two hours after he'd left for the Dursleys had given him hope, Dumbledore did not know where the hell he was. Taking a chance Dumbledore went to the goblins who were loathe to talk with him and when they did. He was told outright that he could no longer tout the magical guardian status of the Boy-Who-Lived, It had been awarded to another and if they found any more discrepancies within their bank because of him the Dumbledore accounts would be in total shut down. Leaving the bank with his tail between his legs Dumbledore set out to find said Boy-Who-lived whilst he hadn't found him had spent the rest of the summer keeping an eye out and his ear to the ground just in case. He'd even asked his good pawn...er friend Molly Weasley to keep and eye out for the Potter boy at Kings Cross station.

Albus received a howler at noon from Molly about how her children nearly missed the train for the Boy-Who-Lived who never even showed up. Albus's heart was heavy, as the students filed in from the train. It seamed all his means of tracking had ultimately failed. Albus perked up however when he heard Blacksmith Margery...that was her damned name was called. The petite blonde reminded him of...Albus shook his head, he knew instantly this girl would be a looker when she was older...no wonder her stepfather wanted to do that to her. Several first years shied away from her as Margery walked to the chair head up and straight backed, Dumbledore could not tell what emotion she was feeling. She sat down and the moment the hat touched her head It sputtered "HU...HU...HUFFLEPUFF"

Margery let Minerva remove the hat from her head and walked down to the Hufflepuff table she politely greeted those nearby as she sat next to seventh year Nymphadora Tonks but turned to pay attention to the sorting. The sorting resumed with a wild haired girl answering to Granger Hermione spent five minutes under the hat before she went to "GRYFFINDOR", Albus barely paid attention until Longbottom Neville was called he too barely took any time as the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF" the second it touched his head, it was a surprise but workable Albus thought. Draco Malfoy like Longbottom and Blacksmith barely had the hat touch his head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN" Dumbledore made a note for Severus to keep an eye on that one. It didn't take long before Potter Harrison was called...where did Harrison come from his name was Harry...wasn't it?.

Harrison Potter walked up to the chair like Longbottom and Blacksmith did before him head up back straight and expressionless, If the noise levels around him bothered him it didn't show it. It took a good ten minutes for the hat to decide where he was meant to go but when it did...Albus Dumbledore's plans for the Boy-Who-Lived sank before his eyes as the sorting hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF". A strange feeling crawled up his spine as several students of Hufflepuff attempted to greet Harry as one of their own and backed off at the Icy glances of Margery Blacksmith and Neville Longbottom. Their fellow first years got further but ultimately left the three to themselves next to Tonks. With the last two students an angry looking Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini going to Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively did Albus stand up with his grandfather persona firmly in place.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" He began smiling at the students in front of him...It was going to be a long year

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room I am the Fifth Year prefect Michael Selfridge" the Hufflepuff prefect Michael Selfridge announced to the eleven first years before him. "As you would have heard on the train Hufflepuff is considered the house of leftovers and duffers...but they are wrong we are the house of loyalty and hard workers, I'm positive you first years will prove everyone at Hogwarts and the world these truths"

Harry felt the boys eyes on him as he said this and shifted uncomfortably under the stare. The Prefect shook himself and turned tot he group at large as another prefect a girl stepped forwards.

"I am the other Fifth year prefect Coraline Knoxville" she said with a bright smile "The sixth year prefects are Toby Cole and Johanna Drexel and the seventh year prefects are Nymphadora Tonks and Martin Houston If you have any questions please ask any one of these named people and they will help as will we"

"Now sleeping arrangements can be mixed in sex or year" Michael Selfridge continued allowing Coraline to move out of the way of several third years, he gestured to a corridor in the corner "Down that corridor are The Burrows. They are several sets of rooms with five bedrooms, a bathroom and small living room, Head down and set yourselves up with friends in rooms with empty rooms"

"Now I suggest you go find a burrow and rest until tomorrow" Coraline said still smiling "Tomorrow is Sunday and our head of house Professor Sprout will be here to have a house meeting after breakfast"

Several first years nodded and headed towards the burrows. Harry, Maggie and Neville hung back giving their housemates time to find their own room and hopefully leave a room for them to have together possibly with the seventh year prefect Nymphadora Tonks they'd met on the train. The trio didn't have to wait long for Tonks to appear from the common room entrance.

"Professors Sprout, McGonagoll and Snape have been told about what happened on the train" Tonks said as she approached them "Professor Sprout will most likely ask you for more info tomorrow"

"That's fair" Neville piped up as Harry and Maggie nodded in agreement "Would you like to share a burrow with us Tonks?"

"Go on then" Tonks said after a moment considering it before turning to Michael "Hey Selfridge come bunk with us"

Michael turned from Coraline at Tonks's call with a slight frown which evaporated when he saw she was standing with the boy-who-lived and his friends.

"Erm yeah sure" Michael said a little too quickly "the usual burrow?"

"Yup see you in five" Tonks said as she led the three first years off to the corridor "come on then you three"

Harry, Maggie and Neville followed the quick footed seventh year passed several doors either full or partially full. The rooms crossed sexes and years with ease, usually years mixed above or below (Like first and second, third and fourth) though rarely crossing various years. Tonks led the three first years to an empty burrow in a corridor near a set of external bathrooms with three other burrows. The others held three or four lit lights above the door with the fourth being completely empty.

"when you enter a Burrow you sign your name on this panel level with the handle" Tonks informed them showing them by signing her name with her finger on the afore mentioned panel.

"Now that's pretty clever" Maggie muttered seeing Tonks's full name appear on the plaque above the panel and followed Tonks's lead lighting up a second light above the door

Harry and Neville followed suit pretty quickly and entered the burrow behind the girls. A small living room greeted them with six doors leading off against the walls.

"There are five rooms one for each of us and a bathroom" Tonks began heading over to one of the doors "To accept a bedroom place your hand on the handle and state your name and you'll be the only one to enter that specific room unless invited Nymphadora Tonks""

The bedroom door unlocked at her name and she opened it allowing the three first years to see it. It wasn't the biggest of rooms with a four poster bed, a wardrobe, table, some shelves, a small fire fed heater and a chair. Tonks's Chest sat at the end of her bed having been brought up by the Hogwarts house elves.

"Tonks do the lights above the outer door mean the number of people inside?" Harry asked from his doorway

"That they do" Came Tonks reply "Plus there's a light above the bathroom which clicks on when someone's using the toilet or shower, that why where's a set of public bathrooms next door for overflow in the mornings"

"Wise idea" Neville said leaving his bedroom "Especially for the burrows that are mix sexes"

"That it is Nev...Er Longbottom" Tonks said remembering the strange conversation form the train

"You can use my name Tonks" Neville said with a bright grin "I don't mind we're friends aren't we?"

"That we are Neville...Thank you" Tonks replied holding out her hand "i don't mind being called Nymphadora or 'Dora in private, publicly its Tonks that fair"

"That it is" Neville replied shaking her hand "What about you two what's your wish with your names?"

"Margery or Blacksmith both publicly or privately" Maggie said honestly "Only Harry and Neville can call me Maggie for now"

"Harry in Private, Harrison or potter in public" Harry added with a smile

"I can live with that" Tonks threw in with a nod to both of them

"What have I stumbled into" Michael Selfridge said entering the room "Feels like the twilight zone"

"Discussing names Selfridge" Harry said "Hi I'm Harrison Potter, This is Margery Blacksmith and Neville Longbottom...You can call me Harry in these rooms and either Harrison or Potter publicly"

"ok thanks Harry" Michael said "You can use Michael or Selfridge or any abbreviations I really don't care"

Maggie and Neville repeated what they said to Tonks a hesitant smile on Maggie's face. Michael nodded to both of them before going to claim his bedroom. It didn't take long to get changed for bed and use the bathroom, the girls went first and curled up on the sofa to talk as the boys used the public bathroom

"I realise its going to be crazy for the next few years Harry...Are you aware of your story?" Michael asked as he and the two first years were cleaning their teeth

"Enough to be extremely wary" Harry answered after using mouthwash "Maggie's cousin Jordan came here and he told us enough"

"Jordan as in Jordan Lewis?" Michael asked surprised "Jordan as in head boy Jordan Lewis one of the craziest Hufflepuffs ever to grace these halls?"

"Erm" Harry replied feeling ever so slightly confused "Yes"

"OK we're gonna have to share some stories about old Jordy Boy" Michael chuckled at Harry's confusion and washed his face "And I'll give you some extra details on the Boy-who-lived label"

# # # # END OF CHAPTER THREE# # # # END OF CHAPTER THREE# # # #

Thank you for reading chapter three of The Magical Mafia

Please leave a review.

Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out a date mistake...It'll be changed later on once I've completed book one.


	4. Chapter 4

THE MAGICAL MAFIA

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_I would like to state (Since it was pointed out to me in a review that the mafia part hasn't turned up) that this story is a slow burner. As such chapters will vary in length and will have sporadic posting, since I have other stories to finish and a few others in development as well as running a blog. The Mafia will form slowly but since this story covers all seven years I'm hoping the mafia side will be in effect by fourth year. _

CHAPTER FOUR

September 2nd 2001 Hufflepuff Common room

"The fuck is wrong with you?" was all Harry heard Maggie say as he stepped into the Hufflepuff common room with Neville to see Maggie surrounded by several Hufflepuffs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked angrily as they marched up to them "Why are you harassing our friend?"

"We were just...we were only asking some questions" a fellow red headed first year Harry thought would be Susan Bones answered with sheepish honesty

"Yeah and this pipsqueak wouldn't answer...YEOUCH" the fourth year didn't get very far as Neville, Harry and Maggie hit him on his shoulders

"I DID FUCKWIT YOU GOT WOOL IN YOUR EARS" Maggie yelled in reply as Professor Sprout entered the room with a fifth year "BOTH HARRY AND NEVILLE ARE FIRST YEARS LIKE ME IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US YOU ASK POLITELY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON INSTEAD OF GANGING UP IN A GROUP, THE OTHER HOUSES WOULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!"

The fourth year went to strike her in anger before Maggie hit him again then backing off into a corner. Harry and Neville instantly placed themselves between Maggie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout marched forwards with a furious look on her face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Professor Sprout yelled angrily at the fourth year "WHY ARE YOU ACCOUSTING A FIRST YEAR STUDENT?"

Chaos exploded in the Hufflepuff common room as students started talking over each other attempting to tell the truth. Maggie sank to the floor hyperventilating Harry knelt in front of her as Neville stared down several students eyeing them

"Mags breathe regular deep breaths" Harry repeated over and over again giving his friend both support and space as best he could.

As the truth came out Professor Sprout proved her worth as a tough educator, several students were given detentions including the fourth year and for the first tine in years Hufflepuffs lost a ton of points in one go.

"If I catch any of you harassing ANY of the first years regardless of who they are again from now until you finish seventh year you will be excluded from every extra curricular activity Hogwarts has to offer and put on probation as well as a month long detention every night with a teacher of my choosing" Professor Sprout said to the house "I am VERY disappointed in all of you, now those of you get to breakfast and first years stay behind I'll talk to you all now"

Maggie remained quiet slumped in her corner as Professor Sprout approached, Harry and Neville watched nervously

"Are you alright Miss Blacksmith?, Do you need Madam Promfrey?" she asked kindly kneeling down beside Harry.

"Erm" Maggie began as she tilted her head in thought for a moment "I'll go to see her Professor I..I...I think I'm ok but best to check"

"Selfridge please take Blacksmith, Potter and Longbottom to the infirmary" Professor Sprout asked Michael as he stepped out into the common room "I'll come talk with you three later"

"Yes Professor Sprout" Michael answered as Harry and Maggie got to their feet they along with Neville followed the fifth year out of the common room and towards the hospital wing.

"Now First years gather around...we are having a talk" Professor Sprout began looking and sounding quite angry

_FLASHBACK..._

_August 1st 2001, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London. _

_ Jordan followed his cousin, her best friend, his boss and a slew of other goblins into the healers rooms. Both Harry and Maggie showed signs of abuse and malnutrition. Not enough to have them taken away to hospital but enough to take them away from their guardians. Jordan signed for both of them straight away no questions asked knowing how bad his parents were with himself and his sister Chloe who was long gone down in Australia living as a surfing instructor. _

_ "What exactly will happen to them both?" Jordan asked as he sat down behind the protection wall. _

_ "The spells will boost their cores, heal every single wound they have ever received and clear out all bad effects from anything they've experienced" Radagast replied sitting down next to him. "We have specialised quills that will record everything that gets healed with us and it will be put into the paperwork Boarfang is organising for the guardianship signing on the 8th"_

_ Jordan nodded and kept his eyes on the children in the healing circles both child stood and waited as they were told wearing floor length nightshirts and underwear. The orbs above them activated as the goblins started to chant in Gobbledygook, colours and sparks crossed each childs skin indicating the removal of spells and the fixing of injuries and long term ailments. The orb above Harry's head turned an ugly colour and sent out a sealing orb as shields came up over both children. Maggie began to freak out as Harry convulsed on the other platform, a dark cloud spooling out of his scar as blood tricked down his face. The cloud once whole bounced off the shields in a panic _

_ "The hell was that?" Jordan asked jumping to his feet as the dark cloud was sucked into the sealing orb and Harry collapsed in his circle Maggie screaming and banging on her shielding to get to him. _

_*#* _

_August 10th 2001, Little Whinging police station _

_ Maggie and Harry followed Jordan, Boarfang and the police men into the interview room to take their statements. The past two days had been hard on them especially finding out how bad Vernon and both Maggie parents were. Both Vernon and John had exploded when told they had no guardianship or parental rights over Maggie and Harry. The men were instantly arrested and hauled off to the police station. Petunia signed straight away apologising for being a terrible aunt only asking to see harry once in a while, when he was ready to see her. She then turned to the officer and asked to file abuse claims against Vernon. Marion too signed the papers but only after Jordan and Maggie pleaded her to in exchange for a reduced plea deal for the abuse case being brought against her and John. Marion willingly went with the policemen looking completely down and unhappy. _

_ "I'd like to thank you for coming down" Officer Jones said with a smile "I understand that this isn't easy and I will try to keep it as uncomplicated as possible for you"_

_ "Yes-sir" Harry and Maggie replied as one sitting down in the chairs alongside each other Jordan and Boarfang_

_ "Id like to say thank you for at least letting the pair speak" Jordan said calmly "I've only been around them a while but the pair have not told me everything"_

_ "I understand" Officer Jones said nodding to Jordan before turning to the children "when we properly start You can tell me as much as your comfortable with ok"_

_ Maggie and Harry shared a look before nodding at the policeman. Boarfang cleared his throat attracting the man's attention _

_ "We have copies of bank statements for both the Dursleys and the Blacksmiths as well as some paperwork for the potters and Miss Blacksmiths father Lord Black" Boarfang began pulling out the paperwork copies "as well as the guardianship papers you witnessed being signed two days ago..."_

…_..END OF FLASHBACK. _

***Mini Break***Mini Break***

September 2nd 2001 Teachers Lounge

Professor Pomona Sprout had, had a looooooong day and it wasn't even afternoon yet and officially the school term yet since it started Monday proper. Today had been the worst she'd seen her house in years, all because Harrison Potter the fabled Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted there. She had tended to the first years in the common room pretty quickly explaining the house rules their bi-weekly private meetings with her and the house meetings once a month. She also received their versions of the event that morning and Pomona was ashamed to call herself a Hufflepuff. The joint meeting between Potter, Longbottom and Blacksmith later on in the hospital wing had set her teeth on edge and prodded steel into her back. All three showed signs of being abused in some way and all three tell her what they want from their education at Hogwarts

Pomona eased herself into a chair to read the rather thick letter from last years Head boy Jordan Lewis. Asking a house elf for a cup of tea Pomona opened the letter and began reading. Pomona got madder and madder as she read the several paged letter. So much so that the partially drunk cup of tea in her hand exploded into a sticky sharded mess.

"Damn it" she muttered wincing at the shards in her hand setting the letter down in her lap and pulling out her wand

"Are you alright Pomona?, here let me deal with that for you" Minerva said vanishing the broken cup and tea dregs before looking over her hand "clean cuts, wont have to see Poppy Anapneo, Episkey"

"Thank you Minerva" Pomona said flexing her hand and fingers for a moment before sighing "I've had a trying day and classes haven't even started yet"

"Something wrong with your first years Pomona?" Filius asked appearing beside the two women bringing over another cup of Tea for Pomona.

"Yes" Pomona replied honestly "Several of the older years and several first years swarmed Miss Blacksmith this morning wanting information of Mr Potter, it triggered the poor girl into a panic attack"

"That is terrible...is that why Hufflepuff have almost minus points before official start of term?" Minerva asked in surprise

"Yes it is" Pomona replied "The whole house is under threat of detentions for a month as well as probation and dismissal of every activity they have"

"That's a little extreme" Filius said surprised sitting down besides his colleuges

"There's a very good reason for it" Pomona replied sounding sad as she stared at the letter in her lap "Both Miss Blacksmith and Mr Potter have faced abuse within the past five years alone along with Mr Longbottom. However both Mr Potter and Miss Blacksmiths previous guardians are on trial for child abuse, neglect and blackmail amongst other things. Their new guardian Jordan Lewis sent me a letter requesting the pair of them for court days"

"Jordan Lewis as our previous head boy Jordan Lewis?, he's their guardian?" Minerva asked in surprise earning a nod from Pomona "I can see that being a problem with the headmaster"

"Its none of the headmasters concern the request has been made of their head of house ahead of the times required and in a timely fashion" Filius replied showing his knowledge of the school charter "All that's needed is a letter from both You an Pomona stating that it would be allowed and that one of you or a teacher appointed would accompany them"

"Your right Filius" Minerva said sighing herself "Send me the dates they need Pomona and I'll make sure both the headmaster is out of the way and any of us three are free to go with them is that fair?"

"A wise choice" Pomona said finishing off the remainder of her second cup of tea and picked up the last few pages of the letter "I'll have the dates for you ready by tomorrow Minerva, I'll be finishing this letter and having another word with both Miss Blacksmith and Mr Potter...I'd rather be on the same page they are...just in case".

# # # # END OF CHAPTER THREE# # # # END OF CHAPTER THREE# # # #

Thank you for reading chapter three of The Magical Mafia

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

MAGICAL MAFIA

CHAPTER FIVE

September 7th 2001 Hogwarts lawns, Scotland

Harry eyed his newly created schedule as he followed Maggie and Neville down to the Greenhouses for their double Herbology lesson. They had been at Hogwarts for almost a week now and it wasn't what they'd expected at all. The first and second years only had the core subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the Dark arts often known as DADA, History of Magic and Herbology, these lessons were set as singles or doubles depending on the day of the week and what week it was, since Hogwarts operated on a bi-weekly cycle. Week one of first years contained a Transfiguration and a Herbology double whilst their second week included a DADA and Potions Doubles. History of Magic seamed to slot in before or after Transfiguration or DADA.

Their first lesson on the third had been Charms which was up on the seventh floor which led to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers. Harry Maggie and Neville had trotted up the stairs with several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs following them the first day making them a little uncomfortable. Charms was taught by the only half Goblin in the staff Professor Filius Flitwick who was also the head of house for the Ravenclaws. Both Maggie and Neville agreed with Harry that he looked the most interesting to learn from even after he squeaked at Harry' s name and fell from his chair in the process. At the moment they had only covered the beginnings of theory work and as such Harry, Neville and Maggie had agreed that they would compile a full notebook for the class purely on theory work and copy it for the tests at the end of the year.

History of Magic was the second lesson on the third, it was on the fourth floor so the three of them didn't have very far to climb. The stairs in the halls tended to move and could often send you the long way round according to Tonks. There were however several side stairs which were specifically between floors which were safer but they took time to find. Thankfully Tonks led them to History of magic due to having Transfiguration on the same floor. The lesson was taught by a ghost called Professor Bones who droned on and on in the lesson about the goblin wars. The three of them along with Gryffindor Hermione Granger were the only ones to stay awake in their class they made a note to use the class for research, note making or even for team meetings.

Transfiguration was run by the Gryffindor Head of house and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagoll. She was rather pretty with her auburn hair greying gracefully but held a stern glance every now and then when someone messed up, usually at the Weasley twins form her own house. The three of them agreed there would be no messing around under this witches watch. Thankfully it was on the fourth floor usually after History of magic so they didn't need to lug themselves across the school to get to class that often. Professor McGonagoll had pulled the three aside after the first lesson and told them that both Professors Sprout and Flitwick along with herself was aware of events outside of Hogwarts and the one of the three of them would accompany them when they were required to be elsewhere.

Their first Potions lesson was on Wednesday and was held in the dungeons just like the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms and was run by the Slytherins head of house Severus Snape. Hearing about Professor Snape's treatment of students not Slytherins from Jordan had sent both Harry and Maggie into researching the man, they found out he'd not only become the youngest Potions master in the UK but he had gone to Hogwarts the same time as Harry's parents and had decided to ask about them when they'd settled but suspected some form of backlash. Luckily Hufflepuffs had Potions with the Ravenclaws and as such the lesson went smoothly and without an accident despite Professor Snape calling Harry _"...Our new Celebrity"_ and eyeing Harry with a stink eye all lesson. The three of them agreed later on in the letter sent back to Jordan and Madam Longbottom and after hearing several first years in the Gryffindor/Slytherin class got hurt that whilst Snape was an excellent Potions master...he was a shite teacher.

Defence against the dark arts or DADA was on the first floor usually after lunch or before dinner. The theory presented to them had been sound but Professor Quirrill's delivery had been in Maggie's eloquent words complete gobshite. Maggie headed straight to the library with seventh year Sylvia Blightwit and took as many DADA books as she could carry for first years and the three of them to begin going over what was needed for a DADA learning guide.

The lesson they were heading to now was Herbology...with the Gryffindors, It was held outside in the greenhouses and was run by their own head of house Pomona Sprout. Their first Herbology lesson had been Tuesday afternoon and had been rather pleasant. Despite several students from both houses eyeing them from their own tables. As they reached the greenhouse where they were having their lesson, Harry made a mental note to find as many shortcuts as possible around this castle both inside and out.

"I'll tell you now" Maggie said breathlessly as they reached the greenhouse "With the moving staircases and lugging bags around and coming down that hill to here if we eat healthy do track and do this every day we are gonna be buff by seventh year"

Both Harry and Neville chuckled at that as they waited patiently with the six or seven other students until the Professor and rest of the students arrived

"I have to ask what are the twin towers?" Neville asked as Granger arrived with several other Gryffindors behind her

"They are or were the tallest buildings in both the US and the world at large" Harry replied scrolling through his memory of the buildings "I believe that they were part of..."

"The twin towers were part of New Yorks financial district their real name is the world trade centre"Hermione Granger said all knowingly throwing herself into the conversation and into the firing line of Harry and Maggie

"I'm sorry did we ask you anything?" Harry asked with a frown and crossed arms "You're not included in this conversation"

"I'm sorry I was only trying to..." Hermione began a little surprised at his sharpness

"I'm sorry Miss...Granger was it?" Maggie asked cold toned with a raised eyebrow "What gives you the right to interrupt this conversation?"

"I was merely offering extra information Margery..." Hermione began looking a little taken aback

"I have not given you permission of the familiar use of my name Miss Granger" Maggie replied "Until you can learn not to interrupt a private conversation you cannot use my first name...are we in agreement Miss Granger?"

"Yes...Yes Miss Blacksmith...though I was only trying to..." Hermione began again before wilting slightly under Maggie's glare she was saved by the arrival of Professor Sprout who promptly opened the Greenhouse door and ushered them inside with a very bright and very cheerful

"Good Morning students come on in, three to a table"

Everyone filed in and took a seat with Gryffindors on one side and the Hufflepuffs on the other. It didn't take long to get into the flow of Herbology but Harry had a feeling that Granger was going to be causing more trouble for them than she was worth.

# # # LINE BREAK# # # LINE BREAK # # #

"Do you reckon the founders made the castle this way so that if invaders attacked even if they were previous students that the invaders would be confused?" Maggie asked with a thoughtful look on her face as they entered the Hufflepuff Common room from an afternoon with Hagrid then a decent dinner. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise not that was a thought to think on

"That's something worth thinking about Blacksmith" came the voice of Susan Bones who had walked down with them with her friend Hannah Abbot. "The castle was built in the middle ages and despite being built over intercepting Ley lines the Wards took time to create and weave together"

"Thanks Miss Bones" Harry said kindly "That titbit was good to know...Let me know by tomorrow what random Titbit what you want to know and we can be even"

Susan nodded and blushed under Harry's gaze before turning back to Hannah. Hannah remained quiet the three found out at lunch the previous day she was shy and as such gave her the space to either speak or not, they wouldn't force her.

"I have to admit Maggie what you did with Granger earlier was both scary and inspiring" Harry said changing the subject

"I agree" Neville added "Whilst Granger overstepped herself I think you were a little harsh"

Maggie pondered what they said as they approached the set of tables they used daily for homework before nodding to herself

"If we cross Granger again I'll try to be more polite" she said with determination "But if she interrupts again I'm not responsible for my tone"

"Maggie hates interruption" Harry told Neville at his confused glance as Professor Sprout appeared "Good afternoon Professor Sprout"

"Good afternoon Mr Potter have you seen Miss Blightswit?" Professor

Sprout asked holding three books in her arms "She left some books in the Greenhouses"

Seventh year Sylvia Blightswit had been on friendly terms with the three first years at Tonks's recommendation, she was both pretty and nice but rather ditty and prone to fits of forgetfulness, especially at the start of the year.

"She went to the library Professor Sprout" Maggie replied thinking back to their conversation at dinner about the library "At least I think she said something about the library"

"Well when she returns could you..." Professor Sprout began only to be interrupted by said Sylvia Blightswit as she flew through the door to the common room "Five points Miss Blightswit for causing a commotion"

"Hello Professor Sprout, I'm sorry Professor Sprout" she said breathlessly "I have to ask you something Professor, could I be let back into the greenhouse I've left some books on the table I...was...using"

Professor Sprout held out the books in question causing Sylvia to shrink slightly under her gaze before nodding and taking them.

"I'm sorry for leaving them in the greenhouse Professor and thank you for returning them" Sylvia said hugging the books to her chest

"You are forgiven Miss Blightswit" Professor Sprout replied with a smile "I hope not to hear you've left anything behind for another few days"

"Yes Professor" Sylvia said smiling in return "I promise Professor"

"Have a good day Miss Blightswit, Miss Blacksmith, Mr Potter Mr Longbottom" Professor Sprout said to each student before leaving the common room.

# # # LINEBREAK # # # LINEBREAK # # #

September 8th 2001 Potter House, London. 17:30

Jordan sat at the table in the Potter house in London reading over some details of his own account. Being the new guardian of two magical children with ties to the muggle world had improved Jordan's bank accounts. On the muggle side child support and child tax credits that were once Petunia Dursley's and the Blacksmith's had flooded in giving him a decent nest egg to use during the summer, the magical money from being a noble heirs guardian was highly useful too. Thankfully out of the upcoming trials in early December, the Dursleys would be the easier to deal with. Petunia Dursley and Dudley had co-operated with the police giving honest testimonies whilst Vernon had dug his own grave in an attempt to lie. Dudley showed signs of warped parenting thanks to Vernon and Petunia teaching him different things. It was probably a good thing that Dudley had been placed with a foster family during school holidays when he wasn't attending Smeltings Jordan thought. He would be removed enough from the situation to start correcting his behaviour, out of all the Dursleys however Jordan felt most sorry for Petunia. She'd tried her hardest and brutally failed, he was surprised she was willing to pay for her failings, he hoped the jury would see her willingness to pay for her mistakes and wanting to change and not charge her with a long jail term.

Jordan took a gulp of strong coffee and thought about the blacksmiths , he knew something was wrong with John Blacksmith ever since he was six when he turned up at a family party as his aunts fiancée not long after Maggie's birth. Whilst Marin had only given the police one word answers she remained quiet otherwise, John however was a bully and a narcissist and as such was digging his won grave. Jordan shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the trials would be happening during the winter holidays and he hoped the kids initial questioning with the police was all that was needed from the pre-teens. The door well rang pulling him out of his thoughts. Jordan shuffled everything out of sight before getting to his feet and walking to the door, the bell rang again as he entered the hallway

"Alright, Alright I'm coming" He called out before opening the door to see a pretty blonde alongside a pretty brunette dressed in smart clothes at his door. "Hi may I help you?"

"Yes I am Morgan Chester and this is Lucille Delacour" the brunette replied sounding admittedly tired "Is this the Lewis, Blacksmith and Potter residence?"

"It is" Jordan replied holding out his hand for handshakes "I am Jordan Lewis, may I ask what this is about?"

"This is about the trials of the Dursleys and the Blacksmiths" Lucille the blonde answered causing Jordan to feel a tug on his magic. "May we come in and discuss?"

"Of course come in" Jordan replied stepping back and opening the door fully to let them in.

Jordan led the two women to the kitchen and let them sit down at the table before offering and making tea for them all.

"Now what is required of either myself or the children I have under my care?" Jordan asked getting to the point of the women's' visit.

"We are lawyers designated as children's counsel in this cases" Morgan Chester answered pulling out four tags of paperwork, obviously for Harry Maggie and Jordan. "Since the Dursleys and the blacksmiths cases differ there are to be separate trials for them and as such we are required for either child"

"OK I can understand that" Jordan said thumbing through the two paperwork bundles with his name on "I don't see however you both coming here when a letter could have surfaced"

"Both Lucille and I have to talk with the children and confer what they know with the police reports and several other details tied to the cases" Morgan added with a faint smirk "as such it is best we talk with the children as quickly and as early as possible"

"What my Colleuge wants is for the pair of us to talk with Miss Blacksmith and Mr Potter today Mr Lewis" Lucille replied Jordan felt the strange tug against his magic again "as so we know what the children want to come out of the trials and to confer the details of the police report"

"The earlier we start the better we can help" Morgan added with an almost shark like smile

"Whilst I understand the need for Children's council and I'm holey for it we have a problem" Jordan began shifting in his seat uncomfortably "Both my cousin the afore mentioned Miss Blacksmith and Mr Potter are not here"

"May we ask where they are? Mr Lewis" Morgan asked her smile and air of superiority dropping a few notches

"You can and I'll tell you now that they're not here" Jordan replied feeling a little smug "They are at a private boarding school in Scotland, very selective and elite you must understand and as such very hard to pull them out for specific days unless it's for..."

"Then how can we do our jobs" Morgan interrupted with an almost full whine "think of the children and what these trials..."

"Miss Chester please let me finish" Jordan's aid with a raised hand "The deputy headmistress and their head of house is fully aware of what is happening and have agreed to allowing both Miss Blacksmith and Mr Potter to be out of school from Friday afternoons to Sunday evenings for appropriate appointments due tot he trials"

"OK so they can come home tomorrow...?" Morgan interrupted again trying to force her way onto the situation

"Morgan...please" Lucille said in an annoyed tone pinching the bridge of her nose as Jordan fixed the brunette with an Icy stare.

"The deputy Headmistress however requires at least a few days notice so she can have the pair of them ready to come home accompanied by a teacher at least" Jordan said coolly "they are in school to learn not slack off as such I can call tomorrow morning and set up a meeting for next weekend Miss Chester Is hat alright with you Miss Chester?"

Jordan felt his magic rise and crackle at the anger he felt, Miss Morgan Chester shrank under his gaze as Lucille seamed to be unfazed almost empowered by it.

"Yes Mr Lewis" Morgan replied shakily getting to her feet and grabbing her bag "Perfectly alright we will return at this time next Friday good day Mr Lewis"

Jordan followed the pair of them to the door and watched as Morgan Chester scurried tot he car like a frightened mouse, Lucille stopped at the stairs before turning back to him

"I appologise Mr Lewis My partner is...over sure of herself and her position especially when i'm around" she said kindly Jordan felt the tug of his magic again

"I assumed she was over enthusiastic of her job miss Delacour no harm was done" Jordan replied "Have a good evening and I'll see you next week"

"Thank you and you too Mr Lewis" Lucille replied before crossing to her colleagues car and getting in the car leaving not long afterwards.

Jordan watched them drive off before sighing and running his hand over his face

"I need a beer" he muttered to himself wandlessly summoning his keys to him, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door and to the pub.

# # # # END OF CHAPTER ONE# # # # END OF CHAPTER ONE# # # #

Thank you for reading chapter five of The Magical Mafia

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

MAGICAL MAFIA

CHAPTER SIX

October 31st 2001, The Dog and Bones pub, Southwark, London.

Jordan left the pub with a few of his work friends laughing over Billy Jones's failure to yet again pick up Leslie Addams, the pubs wildly popular and rather busty barmaid. The past two months since Maggie and Harry had started Hogwarts had been somewhat hectic. The court cases of the Dursley's and the Blacksmiths had begun and as such, Jordan had to be there as both a witness and the representation of both Maggie and Harry. His training at Gringotts had finalised this week and as such he was ready to be sent out on assignment. However due to the ongoing court cases, he had to remain in England for the next six months at least. Luckily since Gringotts was providing help to both cases, Jordan was currently on the Warding staff.

"Hey Billy wrong way" Jordan called out as Billy Jones staggered left right into the path of two well dressed and admittedly good looking business men, knocking one man's briefcase and the other man's burger to the ground before falling onto the table full of glasses.

"Hey idiots" Billy sputtered to the men as he was pushed back to his feet "Watch where your going"

"You caused this you drunk" The closer man said angrily "better watch your tone"

"I'd say leave it Martinez this drunk is not worth it" the darker skinned man advised sending a glare to billy as be closed his briefcase.

"You can talk Zabini" the newly named Martinez hissed back "you didn't have your food knocked out your hands by this clout"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Billy jeered drunkenly, his friends sending mocking noises to the other men causing Martinez to lurch forwards.

"Hey, Hey, Hey" Jordan began stepping right in-between Billy and Martinez breaking them apart instantly "Fighting or otherwise this kid ain't worth your time, he's just a drunk kid running his mouth. Now don't get me wrong, I've no doubt you could run his ass into the ground, but his friends here won't let that slide, and if they fight it means I have to fight and to be honest I'd rather not have to explain bloodied knuckles and a black eye to my boss, or see that sweet ass suit of yours bloodied up because of some working class looser I'll just take my pal here, slap him and send him home to sober up and you two gentlemen can head off home with food paid by me"

Martinez looked at the small bundle of notes Jordan had held up before he shared a look with Zabini as Jordan's friends leered at them one or two swaying drunkenly where they stood. Martinez suddenly smiled, turned back to Jordan and chuckled

"I like you" he said pulling out a business card and putting it in Jordan's hand "We'll be in touch Mr Lewis"

Jordan frowned at the card as he felt the magic crawl over his hand from the card as the two well dressed men disappeared amongst the onlooking crowd. He shrugged and pocketed the card as he turned to his friends

"Alright lads lets get you lot home" Jordan called aloud "You've all had enough for the night"

# # # # #

October 31st 2001, 16:30, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts.

Harry and Maggie bring Neville into their idea about the school "cheat" bundles for their year onwards and discuss an idea about setting up their own mafia

The trio comes across the Troll and Granger and saving her from it. When questioned about not being at the feast, Granger tells the truth about Ronald Weasley and Harry asks why the teachers are so inconsiderate to a student being respectful of their parents death day and having their friends support.

Harry followed Maggie and Neville out of Charms where they and the Gryffindors had attempted to levitate a feather. As usual Hermione, Maggie and Harry had succeeded in the levitation with Neville and surprisingly Lavender had almost managed levitations too. The three started heading towards

"She's a nightmare honestly" Weasley said rather loudly "No wonder she doesn't have any friends"

Harry huffed as Granger pushed past him only to see tears running down her face as Ronald Weasley and the rest of the first year Gryffindor boys chuckled at her.

"I believe she heard them" Maggie said with afrown on her face "I definitely would have tried something different"

"You know what Weasley you disgust me" Harry called out whirling on his heal and facing the ginger haired boy with a furious face.

"Oh come off it" The boy replied "The girls a menace even you three have had issues with her"

"Yes we may have issues BUT unlike you Weasley we didn't bully her like a common thug" Maggie replied before looking over the group "Clearly none of your mothers have taught you any decency or manners"

Most of the Gryffindors genuinely looked ashamed but the ginger haired boy frowned and made a move that suspiciously looked like he'd lash out physically. Before both Neville and Harry stepped forwards looking menacing themselves

"Try it Weasley you wont like the results" Harry said firmly with a raised eyebrow, Weasley shrank back a moment before turning to his friends

"You may be famous potter but your not worth anything" Weasley spat out before turning to his '_friends_' "come on guys lets go"

The Gryffindors followed Weasley away from the charms class room, each sending the Hufflepuff trio a sad yet thoughtful look. For the rest of the day none of them saw Granger either in classes shared with Hufflepuff or out in the hallways. The three of them asked about her and finally got the answer an hour before when Padma Patil passed by them on the fourth floor.

"She's down on the second floor toilets crying" she said in a worried tone "Been there since Weasley's taunt my sister and Lavender's been sporadically checking up on her"

"I may dislike the girl" Maggie said as Padma followed her housemates away "but no-one deserves sitting in a bathroom crying their eyes out"

"I second that" Harry said before turning towards the astronomy tower "Shall we go up then?"

The three Hufflepuffs mounted the steps to the astronomy tower and settled down on the wall close to the sloping roof. Neville had his notebook and Potions Handbook out working on the Potions homework set out by Snape, Hoping beyond hope his theory made up for his terrible practicals. Maggie sat scribbling down information across three different notebooks murmuring to herself as Harry lit both a candle and offering bowl honouring his parents on their death day with a prayer. Neville seeing what his friends were doing, kept his mouth shut for as long as he could before his curiosity got the better of him.

"What exactly are the both of you doing?" Neville asked sliding his homework notes back into his bag.

Maggie looked up from her books to see Harry's wince, finishing her sentences before she gave Neville a soft look and a sigh.

"I'm working on cheat bundles for our subjects" Maggie began showing Neville each book in turn. "I write a summery of each spell and include both the incantation, wand movement plus theory that can be understood by an Eleven year old"

"They sound like a decent way to take notes" Neville replied with interest "What exactly are they for?"

"Most likely our year mates bar a few will be headless chickens come exam time" Maggie answered "Thus comes a time where these bundles will make a killing when sold. Plus it can be sold to next years crop of Firsties"

"That sounds both genius and ominous" Neville replied before eyeing His other friend "What about Harry?"

"October 31st has always been...painful for harry" Maggie said after a long pause, earning a sheepishly sad but understanding look from Neville "This is the day his parents died after all, Harry found out from my cousin instead of his relatives how his parents died and as such He wants to honour them "

"Jordan also helped me prep something which can honour them quickly and quietly out of the way of others" Harry added extinguishing both his candle and offering bowl with a wave of his wand. "Not everyone would understand and not everyone would remember."

"I'm sorry to say that I had forgotten your parents sacrifice Harry, out of merely remembering my own" Neville said "Could you forgive me?"

"I can, easily...for you have your own issues" Harry replied giving Neville a hug "And I apologise for your parents not being around"

"Me too" Maggie added closing her bag having put everything back into it "I think we should rejoin the school before being searched for"

"Thanks" Neville said wetly before changing the subject "Did you ever run things like that in primary school?"

"Yes" Maggie replied first as Harry bagged both candle and bowl "We had a good run at St Agnes...Hey, What if we did a full run of what we did there, here?"

Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs a thoughtful look on his face which turned into a grin

"Does your cousin still have that magical copier he created?" he asked as Maggie and Neville joined him now clear faced and shouldered bags.

"He does" Maggie said with a strange look of her own "I assume we should use it for the cheat bundles?"

"Yes" Harry replied with a grin "along with several other documents, do you reckon we should ask Jordan to suggest it to the goblins?"

"That is a good idea and Should make him a tonne of money" Maggie said thoughtfully as they skipped down a few floors via a hidden shortcut

"What's a copier?" Neville asked as they reached the second floor and headed towards the main stairs

"A photocopier is a machine that copies what you place on top of it" Harry answered as a weird smell hit his nose "Its very useful for...Ugh What's that smell?"

The three of them frowned before seeing a troll appear near the end of the corridor and shuffle into the girls bathroom nearby. The resulting scream told them that the bathroom also occupied one Hermione Granger and this wasnt at all what was planned. The three rushed into the bathroom and into chaos. The troll had crushed the three bathroom stalls and the three of them had appeared in time to see the troll smash two sinks with a terrified Granger huddling herself under the third sink. Maggie instantly started throwing stuff...bricks, large wood shards, bits of porcelain anything she could get her hands on it was thrown.

"HEY OVER HER YOU CUNT!" She screeched earning a glare as the troll slowly turned to her with a dulled stare, its club raised high

Harry took his chance and leapt onto the trolls back a few moments of the troll trying to throw him off only succeded in Harry being dazed and his wand going up the trolls nose, a spell halfway through one of their coursebooks came to harrys mind and he shouted

"DIFFINDO" as Neville screamed "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA"

Not a second later Neville's spell had levitating the trolls club out of it's grip then dropping it on the trolls head as Harry's blasted the trolls brains across Harry's shoulder and down his back.

Harry rolled off the troll after it hit the ground and got to his feat as Maggie clambered over and coaxed Granger out from under the remaining sinks in an attempt to give her the once over

"Is it dead?" Granger asked in a quiet meek tone clinging onto Maggie's arm as she stood up.

"Looks like it" Harry replied giving the troll a swift but unsure kick then pulled his wand out of its nose and wiped it off with this house robes.

"this proves that girls should never go alone to bathrooms...ever" Maggie said attempting some humour and earning a smile form Granger and Harry as McGonagoll, Snape and Quirrill entered the room.

"Oh my goodness, Why weren't you in your common rooms" McGonagoll demanded in a shrill voice "explain yourselves all of you?"

"Doing your job" was all that came out of Harry's mouth before clarifying "Neville, Maggie and I were on the astronomy tower honouring my parents since it is their death day is all we weren't aware of the change of dinner I assume the troll was why"

"Why yes it was but What about Granger?" McGonagoll asked and said girl clenched her hand tighter around Maggie's arm

"Been here all afternoon as far as we gathered" Maggie replied honestly "To be Honest McGonagoll your supposedly courageous lion Weasel decided it would be fun to bully Granger after class prompting her to hide out here cause she hand no where else to turn...now if you don't mind I'm taking her to Healer Promfrey I believe she's in shock and the three of us need a check over two to be safe, excuse me"

"Yes...Yes of course" McGonagoll sputtered and let the four of them pass,.

Harry stared the potions master down with a blank stare as he passed mentally flipping him off just cause he could. The four of them headed to the Hospital wing all agreeing to draw a line under this shitshow of a day and start anew.

# # #END OF CHAPTER SIX# # # END OF CHAPTER SIX# # #

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SEVEN IS BEING WRITTEN

PLEASE LEAVE AREVIEW.


End file.
